new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Timed Quests
This is the master page which lists all "Timed Quests" that may be released in the game. Currently there are 3 major categories of timed quests that may pop up during a player's game. There are weekly timed quests which are generally released throughout each week beginning early on Tuesday mornings. You can find those listed here and the newest will also be linked to the Main page each week. This category has 3 different player levels. Then there are what we refer to as "Timed Expansion Challenges" (TECs) that pop when a player opens some of the expansion areas. Click here for a (sortable) Full List There are also "Experience Timed Quests" which may pop when a player reaches a new level. Click here for a (sortable) Full List When a quest pops up it may be timed daily or weekly. It is best to look at the screenshots in this NRC Wiki to make a plan for your quest. All of the timed quests are OPTIONAL. None of these timed quests are required to continue the game, and are meant as extra challenges to make the game fun with nice rewards! Once a quest runs out of time it is done. :::(Hint: Pay attention to where you are or more than 1 timed quest may pop at the same time) Tic! Toc! Happy Questing! Valentine's Day Fountain * Difficult Task: Valentine Decorations 1 thru 12 Valentine's Day Plant * Extra: Valentine Decorations 1 thru 12 Chocolates Store * Valentine Decorations 1 thru 12 Raccoon with Pizza * Difficult Task: Pizza Day 1 thru 10 Pizza Stand * Extra: Pizza for Animals 1 thru 12 Pizza Box House * Pizza Day 1 thru 15 Groundhog Pen * Difficult Task: Goodbye, Groundhogs 1 thru 10 Groundhogs In Bed * Extra: Rise and Shine, Groundhogs 1 thru 10 Top Hat with Groundhogs * Grounhog Day 2020 1 thru 10 Fortune Cookie Store * Difficult Task: Fortune Cookie 1 thru 6 Dancing Mouse * Extra: New Year's Eve Party 2020 1 thru 10 Mouse Park * Chinese New Year 2020 1 thru 15 Ice Skate Store * Difficult Task: Snow Removal 1 thru 6 Ice Fox * Extra: Helping Animals in Winter 1 thru 10 Animal House * Helping Animals in Winter 1 thru 15 Carnival Tower * Difficult Task: Carnival Tower 1 thru 6 Ostrich in a Carnival Mask * Extra: Animal Carnival 1 thru 10 Brazilian Carnival Ship * Carnival on the Water 1 thru 15 Ice Disco Club * Difficult Task: New Year's Eve Party 1 thru 6 Mouse on a Firecracker * Extra: New Year's Eve Party 1 thru 8 Ice Floe Party * New Year's Eve Party 1 thru 10 Christmas Arbor * Difficult Task: Even More Gifts 1 thru 6 Ice Spiral *Extra: Surprise Under the Christmas Tree 1 thru 8 Christmas Carousel * Christmas Carousel 1 thru 10 Christmas Tree Store * Difficult Task: Where is the Christmas Tree? 1 thru 6 Yellow Bauble *Extra: Christmas Decor 1 thru 8 Snow Globe Town *Christmas City 1 thru 10 Candy Factory * Difficult Mission: Missing Sweets 1 thru 4 Turtle the Bobsledder * Extra: Winter Preserves 1 thru 6 Ice Floe House * Winter Preserves 1 thru 15 Saint Nicholas in Hot Chocolate * Extra: Saint Nicholas is Coming 1 thru 6 Saint Nicholas Giving Gifts * Saint Nicholas is Coming 1 thru 15 Snowboarding Turkey * Extra: Sporty Celebration 1 thru 6 Thanksgiving Meeting Hall * Thanksgiving Day 2019 1 thru 15 Hedgehog With A Chestnut Hat * Extra: Autumn Exhibition 1 thru 6 Autumn Exhibition * Autumn Exhibition 1 thru 15 Large Carrot * Extra: Record Breaking Day 1 thru 6 Pole Vault * Record Breaking Day 1 thru 15 Autumn Swing * Extra: A Beautiful Day 1 thru 6 Autumn Ship * Autumn Cruise 1 thru 15 Vampire Bear * Extra: The Departure of Ghosts 1 thru 6 Pumpkin Party * The Arrival of Ghosts 1 thru 15 Giraffe Mummy * Extra: Spooky Day 1 thru 6 Halloween Ship * Spooky Day 1 thru 15 Full Hamster * Extra: Food for Animals 1 thru 6 Food Pyramid * Food Day 1 thru 15 Botanist * Extra: Explorers' Day 1 thru 6 Microscope House * Explorers' Day 1 thru 15 Animal Pyramid * Extra: Animal Talent Show 1 thru 6 Masquerade Contest * Masquerade Contest 1 thru 15 Bavarian Waiter Bear * Extra: Unannounced Visit 1 thru 6 Big Beer Mug * The Big Fest 1 thru 15 First Grader Rabbit * Extra: End of Summer 1 thru 6 Broom Race * End of Summer 1 thru 15 Hurt Bird * Extra: First Aid Training 1 thru 6 First Aid Training * First Aid Training 1 thru 15 Grandpa Dinosaur with Grandchild * Extra: Grandparents Day 1 thru 6 Porch Hut * Grandparents Day 1 thru 15 Working Dinosaur * Extra: Day Off 1 thu 6 Stone Throw Competition * Day Off 1 thru 15 Woman Fountain * Extra: Women for the Win 1 thru 6 Amazons' Island * Women for the Win 1 thru 15 Kitesurfer * Extra: Hanging at the Beach 1 thru 6 Sand Fortress * Hanging at the Beach 1 thru 15 Arcade Game * Extra: Youth Day 1 thru 6 Youth Island * Youth Day 1 thru 15 Dragon Rumors * Extra: Friendly Chat 1 thru 6 Birthday Party * Friends Forever 1 thu 15 Dinosaur With A Donut * Extra: Police Officer Day 1 thru 6 Dog Training Ground * Police Officer Day 1 thru 15 Ice-Cream Stand * Extra: Holiday Travels 1 thru 6 Cliff Houses * Holiday Travels 1 thru 15 Cocoa Tree * Extra: Chocolate Day 1 thru 6 Chocolate Cake House * Chocolate Day 2019 1 thru 15 Motorcyclist Convoy * Extra: Motorcyclist Convoy 1 thru 6 Superhero's High-Rise * Glory to the Heroes 1 thru 15 Fishing Bear * Extra: Good Catch 1 thru 6 Fishing Competition * Fishing Competition 1 thru 15 Cat Playing the Koto * Extra: Music Fest 1 thru 6 Violin Fountain * Music Fest 1 thru 15 Hunting School * Extra: In Quest of Adventure 1 thru 6 Garage * Garage for Dad 1 thru 15 White Whale * Extra: Oceans Day 1 thru 6 Ocean Treatment Plant *Oceans Day 1 thru 15 Children With Pig * Extra: Children's Day 1 thru 6 Play Fort * Children's Day 1 thru 15 Uniformed Dinosaur * Extra: Great Stories 1 thru 6 Veteran's Stories * Bonfire Stories 1 thru 15 Armored Dinosaur * Extra: Museum Day 1 thru 6 Museum of Architecture * Museum Day 1 thru 15 Pangolin Mother and Baby * Extra: We Love Our Moms 1 thru 6 Nail Studio * All Mothers' Day 1 thru 15 Experience Challenge: Shark Crew * Shark Crew 1 thru 8 Donkey Pinata * Extra: Mexican Cuisine 1 thru 6 Mexican Parade * Celebration Mexican Style 1 thru 15 House of Books * Extra: Reading is Awesome 1 thru 6 Reading Room * World Book Day 1 thru 15 Pterodactyl In An Eggshell * Extra: Easter Decoratios 1 thru 6 Experience Challenge: Moment of Peace * Moment of Peace 1 thru 6 Big Egg Construction * Easter Decorations 1 thru 15 Rocket Boat * Extra: Cosmic Fun 1 thru 6 Cosmic Carousel * Space Flight Day 1 thu 15 Ram the Physician * Extra: The Dwellers' Health 1 thru 6 Experience Challenge: Ent Forest * Ent Forest 1 thru 6 Healthy Food Fair * The Dwellers' Health 1 thru 15 Water Spraying Flower * Extra: All Fools' Day 1 thru 6 Pranks Stand * All Fools' Day 1 thru 15 Experience Challenge: Jelly Bean Shop * Jelly Bean Shop 1 thru 6 Spring Flowerbed * The Beginning of Spring 1 thru 15 Gnomes' Balloon * Extra: St Patrick's Day 1 thru 6 Gnomes' Concert * Gnomes' Concert 1 thru 15 Experience Challenge: Sporty Animals * Sport Is Healthy 1 thru 6 Fox With A Wreath * Extra: Women's Day 1 thru 6 Interior Design Studio * Interior Design Studio 1 thru 15 Feathery Dinosaur * Extra: Dinosaurs' Day 1 thru 6 Dino Parade * Dinosaurs' Day 1 thru 15 Experience Challenge: Stationery Shop * Stationery Shop 1 thru 6 Bee With A Book * Extra: International Mother Language Day 1 thru 6 Spelling Contest * International Mother Language Day 1 thru 15 Valentine Box *Extra: Celebration of Romance 1 thru 6 Valentine Island *Valentine's Day 1 thru 15 Experience Challenge: Lemur Family * Lemur Family 1 thru 6 Chinese Pig Park * Year of the Pig 1 thru 15 * Extra: Year of the Pig 1 thru 6 Groundhog Burrow * Groundhog Hibernation 1 thru 15 * Extra: Groundhog Hibernation 1 thru 6 Challenge: Clothes Store * Clothes Store 1 thru 6 Waiter Sheep *Extra: Pie Day 1 thru 6 Pastry Shop *Pie Day 1 thru 15 Snow Panther *Extra: Frosty Days 1 thru 6 Hot Beverage Stand *Frost Days 1 thru 15 Challenge: Seal Family *Seal Family 1 thru 6 Carnival Ball *Rocky Carnival 1 thru 15 *Extra: Carnival 1 thru 6 Fireworks Cart *Extra: New Year 1 thru 6 New Year Clock *Welcoming the New Year 1 thru 15